Facing my Fears
by Come to bed
Summary: HermioneHagrid - Hermione faces her fears and finds her one true love. Rated R for sexual situations
1. Chapter One

Chapter One - 

"Ms. Granger?"

Hermione started. "Yes, Professor?" she said, trying to appear more alert by sitting up straighter.

"Do you have the answer?" said Professor McGonagall, looking very surprised at Hermione's lack of attention.

"Um...could you repeat the question?" Hermione said, her cheeks burning.

"Never mind," said McGonagall, giving Hermione a strange look before directing her gaze at someone else. "Finnigan…"

Hermione drifted back to her daydream once more and toned out all other words from Professor McGonagall.

_She knocked twice on the door. "It's me," she said huskily._

_The door slowly opened and revealed a dark room filled with numerous vanilla candles. A single rose lay on the oak table, shadowed by a tall figure who took her in his arms…_

The bell rang, waking Hermione out of her daydream. She shook her head, unconsciously packing up her books. She couldn't take it any longer. She had been having the same dream again and again, and, she decided, it was time to take action.

Since transfiguration was the last class of the day, she rushed up to the Gryffindor girls dorm to change into something she had been saving for a while now. Actually, she had bought it on a dare during one of Lavender's Hogsmeade parties. It was a sleeveless black mini dress, with a deep V-neck and open cuts in various places, revealing some of her tanned skin. She quickly put this on, and, not being able to wait another second, raced off to Hagrid's hut.

Hermione knocked twice on the large oak door, just like in her dream.

"Who is it," said a deep voice from inside.

"It's Hermione," she said as sexily as she could.

"Oh," There was a low creaking noise, and the door opened to reveal Hagrid. His beard was long and tangled, and Hermione longed to bury her face in it. He was sporting his usual tan long-sleeved shirt and dragon skin vest, with thick black trousers kept up with a thick silver belt. Hermione resisted the urge to tear it off.

"Come on in, 'Ermione," said Hagrid, ushering her inside, curiously examining her outfit and feeling his pants shrink. His eyes widened and he gulped, wiping his sweaty forehead. Hermione hesitantly made her way inside and sat down on the large, soft bed that was placed next to the table.

"'Ermione," said Hagrid, noting her nervousness. "Is 'ere summat you want t' tell me?"

Hermione straightened her dress nervously. "Well…yes, Hagrid. I…um…I – love you."

Hagrid could barely believe his ears. Was he dreaming? It had to be a dream…

Hermione was visibly sweating now. "Rubeus – did you hear me? – I said I love you."

This seemed to be the encouragement that he needed, for he made a low growling noise in the back of his throat and pulled her to him, capturing her lips in a passionate kiss. Hermione moaned and Hagrid slipped his huge tongue into her small mouth. This made Hermione curious to know the size of some other body parts.

Hagrid rolled on top of her, breaking the kiss so he could slip her dress off. Hermione undid his belt as she had been wanting to do ever since she walked in that door more than 5 years ago. She slipped his pants down his tree trunks of legs and pulled down his XXXXXXXXL boxers. She gasped at what sprung out and smacked her in the face.

Soon enough, it was all over, and Hermione was sore all over, but feeling more – _full_ than she had ever felt, for Hagrid had fallen asleep as soon as they had finished their frenzied activity, and had forgotten to – er - _remove_ himself. Hermione could feel her own eyelids closing as well, but before she fell asleep, she realized that they had forgotten to use a condom.

**A:N/** Weeeeeell? What do you think? Lol R&R puh-lease We've decided to re-write all of these chapters, now that we have a lot more free time than we did when this story was originally written. We might do some of the other stories too, but this one is first, because it is the most popular DDDD

xoxo,

Charlie


	2. Chapter Two

**Facing My Fears – a fanfic by cometobed**

Chapter Two

"Where is he? Aren't the teachers supposed to teach us?"

"Where's Hermione?"

Voices drifted in from outside… waking Hermione up. Blinking open her heavy eyes, she realized the direness of the situation. She banged on Hagrid's skull, hoping he would wake up.

"'Ermione?" he mumbled, grabbing her boobie.

Hermione smacked his hand and shook his shoulders. "Wake up, Hagrid! You have a class – " she was cut off as Hagrid started doing her in the ass. She gave up and walked out of bed, leaving Hagrid to fuck his bed.

She quickly threw on her dress and Harry's invisibility cloak she had used to sneak out the night before. "I've got to go!" She slipped out of the back door, running to join her classmates.

The slam of the door seemed to wake up the horny half-giant, and he was left blinking stupidly; naked on the bed with a class right outside his hut.

God-bloody-damn it.

He rolled off bed and crawled into a large dress-like coat someone had gotten him as a Christmas present once. It wasn't great, but it would do, so he rose from the floor and walked regally out of the door.

"Good Mornin' Class!" He rumbled. Below his bushy eyebrows, his eyes were searching for a familiar person whose name rhymed with ermione. His eyes found her beautiful face, and his heart jumped. His mouth drooled. His ear twitched. His nose sang the national anthem.

She looked up at him through long, black eyelashes and smiled. She looked so sexy that memories of last night ran through his thoughts. He heard Malfoy snort and looked over towards the Slytherin section. They were pointing… down there. Hagrid looked down, and realized he had a problem on his hands. His large hands. They went so perfectly with his very large feet, and, well, you know what they say.

Hastily, he covered his lower area up with his robes, but it was too late. By then, the entire class had seen it, and Hagrid didn't know what to do – but then –

"Class," he boomed, and the giggling fell silent as many pairs of eyes stared at him. "We're doin' things a lil' diffirntly today. Professor Dumbledore couldn't find another teacher tha' was as well-suited as I was fer the job, so 'e gave it ter me. Today we will be learning Sex Ed – the muggle way."

Several sets of eyebrows shot up towards the heavens.

"Now this," he said, opening his coat wide so he was completely naked, "Is a penis. It impregnates a female during sex, in which the penis goes into a woman's vagina. 'Ermione," he said, waggling his fingers at her to come up to him. "You will help me demonstrate."

By now, the entire class was dumbstruck, and could only watch with gaping mouths as Hermione walked up to Hagrid and threw off her dress, revealing her naked body.

" Now watch closely class," said Hagrid, pumping in and out of Hermione. "What I'm doing right now is called sex. The sperm from my penis goes into a woman's vagina and travels to her uterus, where it goes into an egg. It then, over a nine-month period, will turn into a baby." The entire time Hagrid was talking, Hermione was moaning deeply and arching her back.

"Now, so you lot get a good idea of sex," said Hagrid loudly, "I will assign you each a partner and you will perform this act of pleasure."

Soon, the air was thick with moaning and heat was emanating from all around Hagrid. "That was great, darling," whispered Hermione huskily while they 'repeated the act of pleasure' again and again. "Thanks," said Hagrid, rather pleased with himself.

"Awesome lesson, Hagrid," said many sweaty students passing by him as they left. "Thanks," said Hagrid, grinning. "I know I enjoyed it."

"Hey, Hagrid!"

Harry and Ron were running over to them, both smiling like loons on loon tablets. "Thanks for the lesson, Hagrid," said Harry breathlessly. "I finally had Ginny!"

"A Pansy and I have decided to start a relationship," said Ron excitedly. They paused for a second, before they turned to each other, utterly stunned.

"You fucked _Parkinson?_" said Harry angrily.

"Hey, what about you sleeping with my sister?" said Ron, furious. They both glared at one other for a moment or two, in which Hermione and Hagrid began making out. The two boys stopping glaring at each other and began to stare at the unusual couple.

"Woah," said Ron, shocked. "Are you guys going out?"

Hagrid looked at Hermione, curious to know her take on their relationship, but she placed her hand on his and stated "Yes," firmly. Hagrid's heart soared with pleasure, and he inconspicuously stepped behind her and started doing her in the patootie as Harry and Ron looked on obliviously.

"Well," said Harry awkwardly. "Hermione and Hagrid's relationship really put things in perspective for me. I guess you and Pansy do have certain things in common."

Ron grinned. "Yeah, and Ginny's a good fuck. I mean…she's a good girl."

Just then, Harry's watch emmited a loud beep. "Oi, better hurry Ron, we're going to be late for Potions!" And with that they ran off to the vast castle in the distance, their nakey Quidditch bums winking in the sun.

"Don't you have to go as well, Hermione?" said Hagrid, looking at her.

"I've got more important things to do…" said Hermione, running a finger down his naked chest and grabbing his hand.

"Come on!"

It was Hagrid and Hermione's 4 month anniversary, and Hermione was again forced to cancel their date because she was sick.

"Ohhhh," Hermione moaned, running towards the toilets for the second time in that hour.

"Hermione, are you sure you're ok?" Ron called into the girl's dorm bathroom over the retching sounds.

"Just…a little virus…" she called back weakly before another wave of bile forced its way up her throat.

"That's it," said Ron finally, once Hermione had come down and thrown up on his potion's essay. "I'm taking you to the hospital wing."

"No, really! I'm – " But she couldn't finish, so he took her in his arms and carried her over to the castle and into the hospital wing.

"Goodness, Harry!" exclaimed Madame Pomfrey as Ron laid Hermione down on one of the beds. "What is the matter?"

"Hermione's sick," Ron said. "And also, my name is Ron."

Madame Pomfey made a tsking noise, but bent over Hermione to examine her.

"Well, I will do a few tests. Come back tomorrow – I will keep her overnight."

Ron sadly brushed a stray hair out of Hermione's face, but then he left, closing the door behind him.

Hermione woke up the next morning to a very hairy face peering down at her.

"How do ya feel?" said Hagrid anxiously.

"Better than ever," said Hermione, smiling weakly.

"I guess you just had a stomach virus," said Hagrid, relieved.

Hermione fidgeted a bit in her bed. "I guess…" she said doubtfully, just as Madame Pomfrey came in and announced, "She's pregnant!"

**A:N/** Chyeah back with another double-edited chappie. Idk if I mentioned that we were combining chappies, but…we are. And, as an added bonues, double the love! D

xoxoxoxo,

charlie


	3. Chapter Three

**Facing My Fears – a fanfic by cometobed**

Chapter Three

"Rubeus!" Hermione screamed, sitting up in bed as Hagrid fell to the floor, shaking the walls with the impact of his body and the floor.

"He'll be ok," Madame Pomfrey assured her, pushing Hermione back into her bed. "He's just a little shocked, he'll get over it. Now do you know how far along you are?" she said, conjuring an enormous bed and levitating Hagrid onto it with great difficulty.

"Well, yesterday was our four month anniversary, so I guess four months?"

"I see," said Madame Pomfrey jealously. "You younguns just don't waste any time. Now Argus and I…well, I wont tell you about that," she added as Hermione's face contorted. "Well the only problem will be getting to your lessons. You are pregnant with Hagrid's child; I imagine it will be rather large for it's size, but we will cross that bridge when we come to it. I will keep Hagrid overnight, just to rest him up, but he will be fine in the morning."

"Yes, that will be fine," said Hermione, getting up and slipping on a pair of black sneakers and her robes. "I'll come back tomorrow."

And with one last glance at Hagrid, who was still out cold, she left the Hospital Wing and made her way to the Gryffindor Common room.

"Hermione!"

Harry and Ron made their way over to her, looking very shocked. "I heard that something happened to Hagrid," said Harry, worried.

"Did you break up?" said Ron eagerly.

"No," said Hermione, laughing. Ron's face fell, but she didn't notice.

"So," Harry began curiously. "What exactly _did_ happen to Hagrid?"

"Well," said Hermione slowly, not sure how to break the news to them. "He…fainted."

"Why did he faint?" said Harry anxiously. "Is he sick?"

"No," Hermione was playing with the hem of her sleeve. "I told him some news – rather, Madame Pomfrey told him some news - "

"What news?" Ron yelled, exasperated.

"I'm – I'm pregnant."

Harry and Ron gaped at her with their mouths hanging wide open. Hermione watched a fly flutter into Ron's throat and die.

"Well, can I be godfather?" said Harry, suddenly looking very excited.

"Um, sure?"

"Yay!" he squealed, jumping up and down like a five year old on Christmas morning.

Ron's face was a mixture of tomatoes and oregano.

"Hermione!"

Hermione looked up to see Ginny walking down the stairs to the girls dorm and smiled.

"Whats with all the ruckus?" Ginny asked her curiously.

Harry giggled.

Hermione decided to cut to the chase. "I'm pregnant with Hagrid's child."

"That's great!" exclaimed Ginny, giving her a hug. "I can't wait! When is it due?"

"The end of June," said Hermione, happy that Ginny had not questioned her judgement. "You will be an honorary aunt, just like Harry and Ron."

"I'm going to be an aunt?" said Ginny dreamily.

"I'm going to be an aunt?" exclaimed Harry. "An aunt and a godfather in one day?" He looked like Mount Vesuvius..

"Uncle," Hermione corrected him. "You too, Ron,"

"Thanks, Hermione," said Ron, somewhat unhappily.

"Group hug!" Ginny screeched like a monkey, and they all gathered together and picked the bugs off one another..

"I probably should be getting to bed, though," said Hermione, looking at the clock above the fireplace. "I'm a bit tired."

And with that statement, she fainted.

**A:N/ **My eyes & ear hurt. r&r to make me feel better?

xoxo,

charlie


	4. Chapter Four

**Facing my Fears – a fanfic by cometobed**

Chapter Four

"Professor?"

Hagrid snorted, awoken from his slumber. His eyes searched blearily around for the speaker. Thankfully, it was from outside, and he scrambled for his clothes. He had been relieving his tension after a Gryffindor/Slytherin lesson, because he had been staring at his love throughout the whole lesson. He had gotten so excited that he dismissed the class quickly and went inside to repeat his last lesson with his hand.

He, fortunately, had managed to pull a robe on before the perpetrator entered and stared curiously at him. The blond, handsome, Slytherin perpetrator.

"Wha' are you doin' here, Malfoy?" Hagrid grunted.

"Well," Malfoy started, walking slowly towards him and setting his books down on his big oak table. "I've been thinking. You know that sex ed lesson last week?"

"Yea'," said Hagrid, shifting nervously from one foot to another and looking questioningly at him.

"Well, I saw how pleased Granger looked when you were – you know – _doing it_, and I wanted to try." Malfoy looked smugly at him and took off his robes and shirt, revealing a pasty i-cant-believe-you-went-through-puberty chest.

Hagrid's eyes bugged out of their sockets and rolled onto the floor. "I love 'Ermione," he said, searching on the floor for his eyeballs. "I would never betray 'er like tha'."

"I think you'll change your mind when you get some of this," Malfoy said, finally discarding his last article of clothing and standing proudly in front of him, his weenie in full view. Truth be told, Hagrid was secretly disappointed. He had been told that Malfoy was excellent, but to him, he just looked scrawny. Of course, Hagrid was 15 inches long, so that could have biased his opinion.

Malfoy looked angry when Hagrid snorted. "It's not funny," he said, his hands on his hips in a very ladylike manner. "If I'm not satisfying enough, you come over here."

Hagrid shook his head. "Nothing doing."

Malfoy raised his eyebrows. "Oh yes you are," he said, getting his wand out of his robes that lay discarded on the floor. "Imperivus!"

Hagrid felt strangly light and airy. _"Take off your clothes," _said a wonderful voice. Hagrid immediately stripped carelessly tossing his robes to the side and eagerly waiting to hear that wonderful voice again.

"_Go get him," _said a voice inside his head. Hagrid smiled dreamily, and went over to Malfoy, putting his hands on his hips. He hesitated. This wasn't right.

_"Just do it,"_ said the voice, and Hagrid obeyed. Everything would be alright if he just listened to that voice.

Malfoy screamed as Hagrid began, obviously not expecting him to be that big. Actually, Hagrid's dooky was about the length of Malfoy's head. Malfoy screamed as Hagrid went on, smiling as if nothing were wrong, his eyes glazed. A single tear fell down his face

As they finished, Hagrid came out of his illusory trance and looked around, blinking.

"Wha' happened?" said Hargid stupidly, taking notice suddenly of his hands on Malfoys hips and part of his body inside Malfoy.

"That was great," said Malfoy, panting and pulling away from him, revealing very sore and red cheeks. Not the face ones. "We must do it again sometime."

"Wha' did you make me do?" Hagrid roared, although he had already figured it out at that point. "Get out of my cabin!"

Malfoy smirked at him as he flung on his robes and swished out the door. Hagrid stood, dumfounded, looking after him as he waddled towards the castle, apparently very pleased with himself. Hagrid stood in the doorway for a countless number of minutes before he put on his clothes and rushed over to see Hermione, determined to make this nightmare end.

**A:N/**Short chappie ahhh lol. The next one will be short too, and when I write a new chapter, I'll combine these two. Okie dokie?

Review away lovelys!

xoxo,

charlie


	5. Chapter Five

**Facing my Fears – a fanfic by cometobed**

Chapter Five

Hermione stepped out of the shower and threw a towel over her dripping body. Leaving a trail of wet footprints behind, she walked over to the mirror and rubbed her hand on it in order to get rid of the fog that had accumulated there. She grabbed her brush and began to drag it through her hair. She gave it a final spritz of hairspray before smiling at her reflection and strolling over to the outfit she had lain out for herself ten minutes previously. Her cheerful disposition lasted all the way downstairs to the common room, where she flounced on to a comfy chair and opened a book.

Saturday always had been her favorite day. You could sleep in (although Hermione usually did not choose to) and you could stay up late reading a good book without worrying of the tired nature you would feel the next morning. She sighed happily and turned the page.

She looked up as she heard the portrait hole being opened. Ron clambered through, soaked and muddy. "Hermione!" Ron called, skidding over to her and getting mud all over the carpet.

She looked at him, confused. "I thought you were supposed to be at Quidditch," she said slowly.

Ron handed her a dirt-stained note and did not smile. "I'm supposed to be, but Harry made me come up here to give you this," he said, gesturing at the note. "It's a love letter from your precious teacher," he sighed. Ron looked extremely annoyed at having to skip Quidditch practice.

Hermione's heart jumped in her chest. Ron turned his back on her and clambered out the portrait hole, leaving Hermione alone to read the note.

_Hermione,_

_Meet me in the Great Hall as soon as you can. Its urgent. _

_Hagrid_

"Rubeus?" Hermone called uncertainly into the seemingly empty Great Hall. She glanced around the room, worried as she did not hear –

"'Ermione!'

'Ermione's heart leapt as she turned and was promptly enveloped into a warm embrace.

"Baby" said Hermione concernedly. "What is it?"

Rubeus pulled away, and Hermione gasped as she saw that his beardy face was streaked with tears. She also noticed that he wasn't wearing any pants.

**A:N/** Thanks sooo much for all the reviews guys! We've almost reached 10,000 views! (although most of them are just reading it to flame us, but w/e. 10,000!) please review, and – just to let you know again – I've edited all the previous chapters, so you might want to re-read them. Nothing huge, but still. DDD

xoxo,

charlie


End file.
